pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Jennifer Maiden
Jennifer Maiden (born 7 April 1949) is a contemporary Australian poet and novelist. Life Maiden was born in Penrith, New South Wales. She has had 18 books published: 16 poetry collections and 2 novels. She began publishing professionally in the late 1960s and has been active in Sydney's literary scene since then. She took a BA at Macquarie University in the early 1970s. Aside from writing she runs writers workshops with a variety of literary, community and educational organizations and has co-written (with Margaret Cunningham) a manual of questions to facilitate writing by Torture and Trauma Victims. She has had residencies at the Australian National University, the University of Western Sydney, Springwood High School and the New South Wales Torture and Trauma Rehabilitation Service. Her second novel Play With Knives has been translated into German as Ein Messer im Haus (dtv, 1994). In October 2011, the Australian magazine of politics, society and culture, The Monthly, listed her poetry collection, Friendly Fire (2005), as the poetry book in their selection of 20 Australian Masterpieces since 2000, when they asked 20 Australian art critics to identify "the most significant work of art in their field since 2000".Gorton, Lisa, "Poetry Masterpiece: Jennifer Maiden - "Friendly Fire", 2005", The Monthly (October, 2011). Her first UK collection, Intimate Geography, a selection from her previous four Australian collections, was published by Bloodaxe Books in March, 2012. Recognition Among Jennifer Maiden's many accolades are three Kenneth Slessor Prizes for Poetry, the C.J. Dennis Prize for Poetry, the Harri Jones Memorial Prize, the H.M. Butterly-F.Earle Hooper Award(University of Sydney), the Grenfell Henry Lawson Festival Prize, the FAW Christopher Brennan Award for lifetime achievement in poetry, two Melbourne Age Poetry Book of the Year awards, and The Melbourne Age Book of the Year as such. She has also been awarded several Fellowships by the Australia Council. Her collection Pirate Rain won The Melbourne Age Poetry Book of the Year in 2010 and the N.S.W. Premier's Kenneth Slessor Prize for Poetry in 2011. She is the only writer to have won the Kenneth Slessor Prize three times. Publications Poetry *''Tactics''. St. Lucia, Qld: University of Queensland Press, 1974. *''The Problem of Evil''. Sydney: Poetry Society of Australia, 1975. *''The Occupying Forces. St. Lucia, Qld: Makar Press, 1975.'' *''Mortal Details''. Clifton Hill, NSW: R. Kenny / Ragman Productions, 1977. *''Birthstones: Poems''. Sydney: Angus & Robertson, 1978. *''The Border Loss: Poems''. Sydney: Angus & Robertson, 1979. *''For The Left Hand''. Berrima, NSW: South Head Press, 1981. * The Trust. Wentworth Falls, NSW: Black Lightning, 1988. *''Bastille Day''. Canberra: National Library of Australia, 1990. *''Selected Poems''. Ringwood, Vic, & New York: Penguin, 1990. *''The Winter Baby''. North Ryde, NSW: Angus & Robertson, 1990. *''Acoustic Shadow''. Ringwood, Vic, & New York: Penguin, 1993. *''Mines''. North Ryde, NSW: Paper Bark Press, 1999. ISBN 90-5704-046-8 *''Friendly Fire''. Artarmon, NSW: Giramondo, 2005. ISBN 1-920882-12-X *''Pirate Rain''. Artarmon, NSW: Giramondo, 2010. ISBN 978-1-920882-59-4 *''Liquid Nitrogen''. Artarmon, NSW: Giramondo, 2012. *''Intimate Geography: Selected poems, 1991-2010''. Tarset, Northumberland, UK: Bloodaxe, 2012. ISBN 978-1-85224-926-7 *''The Violence of Waiting''. Sydney: Vagabond Press, 2013. *''Drones and Phantoms''. Artarmon, NSW: Giramondo, 2014. ISBN 978-1-92214-672-4 Novels *''The Terms''. Sydney: Hale & Iremonger, 1982. *''Play With Knives''. Sydney: Allen & Unwin, 1990. Edited *''Dark City: Poems by writers from Blacktown Council's 1984 poetry workshops''. Blacktown, NSW: Blacktown City Council, 1984. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Jennifer Maiden, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Nov. 29, 2014. See also * List of Australian poets References External links ;Poems * Day Release * Night on Water *3 poems at Jacket Magazine *Jennifer Maiden b. 1949 at the Poetry Foundation *Jennifer Maiden (Australia, 1949) at Poetry International (10 poems) ;Audio / video *Leslie Greentree reads from Liquid Nitrogen by Jennifer Maiden ;About *Jennifer Maiden at Bloodaxe Books * Kenneth Slessor Prize bio *Article by Lisa Gorton at The Monthly *[http://www.giramondopublishing.com/friendly-fire Friendly Fire] at Giramondo Publishing *[http://www.giramondopublishing.com/pirate-rain Pirate Rain] at Giramondo Publishing Category:1949 births Category:Australian novelists Category:Australian poets Category:Australian women writers Category:Living people Category:People from Sydney Category:20th-century poets Category:20th-century women writers Category:21st-century poets Category:21st-century women writers Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Women poets Category:People from New South Wales